Naruto's Flirtatious Feline
by agitosgirl
Summary: While on his first mission since his training trip, Naruto runs into a bit of a problem. He meets an odd girl with cat ears and a tail. She's attractive, perky, and very deadly. She also appears to be very misinformed. What's a guy to do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my new story! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter to this little idea that's been plaguing me for awhile! I would like to thank my helper for editing this story for me! **

**_B- Don't worry about the new story, trust me its purrfect._**

**You'll have to ignore him and his corny jokes. He's only good at editing...**

**Anyway, unto the chapter!**

Naruto ran through the trees with Kakashi and Sakura not far behind. They were nothing but blurs as they dashed from tree to tree. The breeze blew through Naruto's hair and he grinned. It was such a beautiful day!

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the deer were grazing. The weather was warm, and the breeze was pleasant. There wasn't a cloud in the bright, beautiful blue sky. It was the perfect weather.

It was also a wonderful day for our young hero. Naruto Uzumaki had just recently returned from his training trip with Jiraiya. Once he had gotten back, he enthusiastically greeted all of his old friends and teachers. He managed to spend some time chatting with them about their adventures in the Leaf without him. It was a fun reunion, even the part where Granny Tsunade punched him through the window for calling him Grandma.

But, the best part about returning had to be Sakura.

During his training trip he had missed her dearly, and was constantly worrying about her. He knew how much she cared for Sasuke, and he had been concerned on how she was holding up. Once he returned to the village, he sought her out. He was relieved to find that not only was she doing okay, but she was also nicer to him!

Well, okay sort of nicer to him.

Okay, she wasn't hitting him as much. That was something! She would even hold civil conversations with him! Those little moments of them just sitting down and talking made Naruto's day. He just wished that she would agree to go on a date with him. If things kept heading in this direction, she just might!

He turned his head to look behind him at his teammate. She noticed his gaze and sent him a small smile. Naruto sent her a large grin in return before turning his attention in from of him.

Team seven was currently on their way back to the Leaf. They had been sent on a short C rank mission after Kakashi had administered the second bell test. The mission was simple enough, head to a nearby village and pick up some special herbs that Tsunade needed for medication. It was a very easy task, one that was supposed to ease them back into working together as a team and completing missions with one another.

It went off without a hitch; they paid the money, and collected the box. Now they were on their way back to the Leaf. Naruto was hoping to ask Sakura out. He didn't know why, but today seemed like a wonderful day to start a brand new relationship. The weather, the plants, and even the animals were juuust right.

Why wouldn't she want to date him? He might sound cocky for thinking this, but he had gotten quite handsome over the years. He's also gotten stronger, more focused, and he's definitely matured. Kakashi even allowed him to carry the container with the herbs! That's' how much he trusted the young blonde! He may not be as cool, calm, and collected as Sasuke, but he's improving. He was quieter now, and he actually thought before he spoke. Sakura was sure to date him now!

Naruto glanced behind him to once again to admire his pink haired crush.

He chose the wrong moment to do that.

Before either Sakura or Kakashi could warn him, he ran into a branch. It nailed him in the gut causing all the air to leave him. The container flew out of his hands and into the forest floor below.

Both Kakashi and Sakura stopped near Naruto to make sure he was alright. The fox container held on to the branch as pain exploded from his gut. Tiny black spots clouded his vision as he stared off into the distance in a daze.

"Naruto, are you alright!?" Sakura questioned, her voice was laced with concern.

Naruto slowly detached himself from the branch. He clutched his stomach in pain.

"Yeah, I should be fine." He wheezed out. He was definitely bruised, he just wasn't sure if it was internal bruising or external. Hell, it might be both!

'Here, allow me." Sakura carefully placed her hand on his stomach, just underneath his. A bit of red dusted his cheeks as a nice warmth radiated from her hand was located. A green light surrounded her hand as she healed him. She kept her eyes on his stomach. Naruto wanted her to gaze into his eyes while she did this, it might lead to a kiss like so many other times in his dreams. His heart was pounding against his ribcage it threatened to burst through his chest. He could smell her floral perfume, it fit her wonderfully.

Her beautiful pink hair was blowing gently through the wind, Naruto wanted to run his fingers through her luscious locks. Although her body hadn't developed much while he was away, he was fine with that. He just wanted to wrap her in a hug and never let her go.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. She pulled her hand away and stepped back.

"There, all better." She told him.

It was true; all the pain had receded from his stomach. He was at 100% once more.

"Thanks Sakura! I don't' know what I'd do without you!" He praised her with a bright grin.

"Although I'd hate to interrupt this little bonding moment you two are having, its best if we find those herbs." Kakashi interjected.

Naruto scratched his cheek and let loose a nervous chuckle. "Heh, yeah. Sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's fine Naruto. It was just an accident and those happen all the time, we'll just find the box and head back home." Sakura reassured him.

"Right then, let's' go!" Naruto proclaimed loudly. He was getting that date today!

He ran down the length of the tree he was on. He made sure to dodge all of the branches in his path. Kakashi and Sakura were following close behind. It wasn't long before they reached the forest floor. They had landed in the middle of a small clearing; multiple animals scurried away at the sight of them.

Naruto swept the clearing with a glance. He couldn't spot the container anywhere. It must've landed a few yards away from here.

Not a single word was exchanged at the remaining members of Team seven split up to search the area around the clearing. Sakura went left, and Kakashi went to the right. Naruto parted some bushes as he went center.

The blonde male kept his eyes trained to the ground as he brushed past low branches, and a flurry of small plant life. After a couple minutes of searching, Naruto formed his fingers into a familiar seal. He needed to speed up this process if he wanted to get home while the sun was still up. Call him impatient but he had a woman to woo!

He went through the familiar process of gathering chakra when he heard some screaming and a few vicious snarls and growls coming from his right. It was only thanks to his ninja reflexes that he managed to step out to the way in time to avoid being crashed into. All he saw was a flash of white, and he smelled some lavender too. The speeding object was only a blur, and a breeze followed it as it zoomed by him.

It was too big and quick to be any creature he could think of from the top of his head.

"Naruto! Did you see where it went?" Sakura asked out of breath as she stumbled through the trees with Kakashi. She sounded urgent.

Naruto quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, whatever it was went that way." He pointed in the direction it had taken off in. He was surprised to find that not a single blade of grass was out of place. It was like the creature had never passed by at all.

"Good, come on, it has the container!" Sakura informed him as they started after the creature.

Naruto sped up at the new information. He didn't care what animal It was, he would skin it alive if it refused to return the box to them! Although he was hoping that it would just cooperate with them. The trio of ninja traveled for an estimated 20 minutes before they spotted the strange beast again.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when he got a good look at it. It was at the far end of a clearing, it was next to a tree with the container of herbs in front of it. It was carefully sniffing at it , and peering down at it with very curious eyes. Thankfully the container was fine, it wasn't opened, cracked, and it didn't appear to be chewed on.

But that's not what caught Naruto's attention.

What really garnered Naruto's attention was the creature itself.

Or, the creature herself.

She was half human; half cat. She was currently on her hands and knees as she examined the indigo cat ears were on the top of her head, turning this way and that. Her hair was also indigo, and it flowed past her shoulders and barely touched the forest floor. Naruto blushed as his eyes traveled farther down her body.

She wore no other clothing besides a fur bra that covered her large, pale chest. Her breasts gently moved with each breath she took. She also wore a pair of underwear made from the same material as the bra. As you can imagine, this left most of her body bare for wandering eyes. And boy did his eyes wander.

Her stomach was nice and flat, but also had a bit of muscle too. Her hips were wide, just the perfect size for bearing children. Her thighs were thick, perfect for a man to hold on to as they rode her. Her legs were just as pale as the rest of her body, and they were toned to perfection. Her plump, perky ass was high in the air. It looked so squeezable; he could already envision himself touching it. An indigo colored tail caught his attention. It was located right above her butt, and it was waving back and forth methodically.

Her behind rose higher as she moved her head closer to study the container. His attention was switched to her face at the slight movement.

Her eyes light lavender, and they held no pupils. They were like two moons, so big and beautiful He wanted to get lost within their depths. Her nose was tiny and cute, he watched in amusement as it wiggled a bit when she inhaled a large whiff of air. Her lips were a cute ruby red. Both her upper and lower lip was luscious and full, they looked so soft. He wanted to kiss them, to feel them against his rough ones.

All in all, she was perfect. She reminded him of one of those strange humanoid creatures from Pervy Sage's magazines. He would never admit it, but he took quite a liking to those issues. He guessed it was the inner anime pervert inside of him. The difference between her, and those other girls was that she was real, and she was a few yards away from him. She also had more curves, and she was much better endowed than the others.

He snapped out of his fantasies when she opened her mouth. He felt his stomach dropped. That was another difference between her and the models in the magazine.

They had normal teeth, and hers seemed perfect for sinking into the flesh of any animal she happened upon.

He was serious, her mouth was packed full of razor sharp teeth that threatened to tear any man apart. Each one was pointier than his sharpest kunai. It was a blessing that she seemed to have the same number of teeth as any normal person. But his attention was also drawn to her hands, and her claws. As a matter of fact, even her feet had claws. This was not just a cute little kitty. She was predator with natural weapons.

Painful natural weapons.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled. Naruto refrained from jumping out of his skin.

He understood why she was yelling. It appears that their feline foe was about to sink her teeth into the container.

She jumped a bit and her eyes and ears darted around. She instantly locked eyes with them and hissed in anger. She pushed the small, plastic box behind her. No one moved as she growled menacingly. Her nails had grown a few centimeters, and her tail was whipping back and forth violently. The hairs on her ears were standing on edge. It was clear that she was on edge and might attack if one of them approached her.

Naruto swallowed thickly. He took a brave step forward. Her eyes snapped to his. Her snarl became more vicious as she tensed up, ready to snap.

"H-hey now, calm down, we just want the box." He cooed to it as he moved in a bit closer. She snarled even louder. I didn't appear to be working.

"Nice kitty, good kitty." Naruto cooed again. He placed his hand in front of him.

This had an odd effect on the feline. She stopped snarling, and her tail stopped whipping about. She looked perplexed at his offered hand.

"There there, aren't you just a sweet little kitty?" Naruto cooed with more confidence. He made sure to keep his pace slow, although the young women had stopped snarling, she could still snap at any moment. He just needed to get close enough to subdue her and allow Kakashi and Sakura to retrieve the herbs.

He was a foot away from the cat woman. He paused when she growled softly at him. He kept his hand out; her eyes were glued to it. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck when she crawled towards him cautiously. He didn't move a muscle, her eyes would flicker up at him every once and a while.

Once she reached his hand, she brought her face close it. Her gaze flickered back up to his face for a moment. He sent her the best grin he could muster. She dropped her gaze back down to the outstretched limb.

She brought her nose in contact with his hand and sniffed it quickly before retract it quickly. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes becoming more curious than cautious. She dipped her head forward and sniffed his hand again. This time, she didn't pull back. A light blush covered Naruto's cheeks as she eagerly sniffed his hand. It was like she was trying to bury her head in his palm!

She finally pulled back her head and smiled brightly at him. Naruto blushed bit more and looked away from her. An attractive girl looking up at him with such trusting eyes while she was on her knees did things to his lower regions. Things that might cause him to be slapped.

"Um, good kitty. Now, can I have that container back?" Naruto requested politely. She wasn't as hostile as before, so there was a chance he wouldn't need to knock her out.

The feline female nodded her head eagerly at him. She backed up a bit, and used her tail to grab the box. She moved it in front of him and waited with eager eyes for something.

Naruto scratched his cheek. Well, that was easy. Now what was going to do?

"Okay, um, thanks I guess. My names Naruto, what's yours?" He decided that he might as well introduce himself. She could understand him, so what was the harm in making a new friend.

He didn't see it coming. One minute, he was peering down at her, then there was a blur and he was on his back. He let out a gasp in pain as his head collided with the forest floor. He quickly noticed that a very warm and curvy body was pressed on top of his.

Two hands were clutching his shoulder tightly and a nose was buried in his neck, inhaling his scent deeply. He stopped himself from moaning out loud, the young feline's body was moving across his sensually, especially on top of his crotch area. His eyes widened when her felt her warm, wet tongue lap at his neck. He grunted a bit before placing both of his hands on her hips. He tried to gently pry her off.

Unfortunately, this only caused her to purr and let loose a moan. Naruto's face resembled a tomato at this point.

Both Kakashi and Sakura were stunned at this spontaneous display of affection. Kakashi did mentally cheer Naruto on. The young feline was quite attractive, and she appeared to be around Naruto's age. He just hoped she didn't have any fleas…

Sakura could feel some anger rise up inside of her. Who was this strange girl, and why was she getting so cozy to her teammate? As a matter of fact, why was Naruto not doing anything about it? She grit her teeth and her hands became fists at her side. That orange wearing idiot hadn't changed at all! He was an even bigger pervert than before! She bet that he was only acting differently to get into her pants. When she got her hands on him was dead!

"Excuse me? Could you please get off?" Naruto requested hoarsely. His throat had gone dry. When did it get so hot?

Thankfully the young woman heard him. She didn't get off of him, but she did detach her face from his neck. She brought her face uncomfortably close to his. She tilted her head from one side to the other. Then she grinned at him

"Hi! I'm Hinata, not kitty! But it's okay, you can call me what you wish! I could never deny my mate anything!" She chirped happily.

Naruto's eyes furrowed in confusion. Mate? What the hell was she talking about?

He didn't have time to voice his concerns as her lips met his in passionate kiss.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head. Just what the hell had he gotten himself into this time!?

**A/N: That's all I have for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please check out my other stories! Also, remember to leave a review! I will see you next time, tootles!**

**_B- Please do leave a review; it'll be a Cat-astrophe if you don't!_**

**Really, just ignore him. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, you guys really like this story! 36 reviews for one chapter, that's awesome! I would like to thank Unknown, Naruhinalover20, Hikari To Seimei, TL, SkyUnih, hinataellis, JOHNXgambit, Mecha the Hedgehog, Raja-Ulat, , Inuyonas, naruhinafanficfan, Hachibiborn, loveunaruto, mariarassie, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, wandas, chillman, South Renegade, Guest, Ayrmed, 1, Rose Tiger, Jormungander1994, Thunder Claw03, henna994, Guest, Check187, Seeker-of-Love, BlueAbyssHax, Ash, lava213, SilentSambo88, F-2119, Winged-panther1, and xxXYoumakemeSmileXxx for reviewing. **

**I just want to say that I won't be dropping any of my stories ****_EVER_****. I say this because so many of you were asking me about that. It might take me awhile to get out chapters to my story, but that's because I have a limited amount of time. I also try to divide my time evenly between my stories. I have no school this week, so I've been spending most of my time pre typing chapters. So don't worry.**

**I will also try to respond to reviews next chapter.**

**But anyway, enough of my blabbering. Unto the story!**

**_B- Plus there's also the fact that I won't let her drop any stories, or she will be punished!_**

**How? With your awful puns? **

**_B- We both know how I will punish you. And my puns aren't that bad, some of your fans seemed to like them._**

**Oh hush! And be quiet! I am trying to lead my readers into the next chapter!**

**_B-Fine, I'll let them read on. Go ahead everyone, hope you like the chapter and that you are feline great in general!_**

**Oh god, just continue forward and ignore my assistant.**

**Enjoy this chappie!**

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. The feline female on top of him continued to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't an unpleasant experience, it was just unexpected. He also felt a bit uncomfortable kissing a half naked cat- girl in front of his team mates.

Especially since one of them was his crush.

His eyes widened even further when he felt her slip her tongue into his mouth. He flushed as her tongue explored his cavern eagerly. Her tongue swept over his teeth and gums, and the roof of his mouth. She rubbed her tongue with his, attempting to get him to participate. His appendage caressed hers awkwardly. Naruto's only heard about this type of kissing, he's never actually experienced it. Her sensual movements were arousing him, but he was restraining himself from doing anything irrational.

Her tongue was wet and incredibly warm. He almost fainted when she felt his tongue reach the back of his throat. Just how long was that thing? His thoughts ran a bit wild and he began to get a rather demanding erection.

Just wonderful.

He was thankful when the strange girl finally pulled away. She looked confused.

"Why aren't you kissing me back my mate? Have I displeased you?" She inquired.

"Look, Hinata right?" She nodded her head in confirmation. "I am not your mate. I think you have me confused with someone else." He explained to her.

She furrowed her eyebrows together. She leaned into his neck and sniffed him again. She did it a few more times before drawing back with a large smile.

"Nope, you smell like my mate, so you must be my mate!" She exclaimed happily.

"I am positive I have never seen you before in my life. Maybe me and your mate have the same body wash or something." Naruto hoped that this young woman would listen to him. He would definitely know if he was mated to someone like her.

He was confused when she started giggling at him.

"Oh, my mate is a silly human!" She chuckled. She rested her head on his chest and sighed happily. "I forgot for a few seconds that you humans have an odd ritual of courting someone to check if they're your mate. It's so much simpler to be able to sniff them out my love" She purred out.

Naruto was befuddled. He had a very attractive girl lying on top of him, and claiming that he was her mate. He didn't think this could get any stranger.

The young women lifted her head back up. "So, are you ready to mate with me?" She asked him.

"What?! What the hell do you mean!?" Naruto was stunned. Was she talking about sex? She wanted to have sex right now?

She ground her lower hips against his straining erection causing the blonde ninja to clench his teeth as pleasure racked his body. He was thankful and slightly upset when she halted her movements.

"Yeah, you seem ready to mate with me. Do you want to start now? "She asked him again.

"No, we cannot mate right now!" Naruto answered quickly. Sakura would hate him forever if he did something like that in front of her with a girl he just met! He wouldn't risk it!

"Oh." The female looked away sadly and her ears fell in dejection. Naruto felt a bit of guilt wash over him for upsetting the poor girl. She may be extremely strange and slightly disillusioned, but he still didn't mean to upset her.

He opened his mouth to apologize when she beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, I should've known better." She apologized mournfully.

"It's fine. If you cou-"

She cut him off. "No, it is not fine. I should be able to tell that you want to be on top."

Naruto wanted to hit something. How was he supposed to talk to this girl if she kept her mind on sex? Thankfully she climbed off of him. She rolled on to her back on the ground next to him.

"There, now can we mate?" She questioned him eagerly.

Naruto immediately shot up from the ground and to his feet. He shook his head back and forth rapidly and waved his hands in front of him.

"No! We can't mate!" He protested vehemently.

She contemplated his answer before nodding her head. "I understand now."

Naruto sighed in relief.

She rolled on to her stomach and got on her hands and knees. She wiggled her behind a bit.

"You want to mount me in the standard mating position. How silly of me!" She wiggled her butt a bit more and peered at him form over her shoulder. A larger grin was plastered on her face.

"Please, mount me as you wish!"

Naruto's eye twitched. Seriously, what was up with this girl? Although, her offer did look enticing…

"Excuse me? Miss? Naruto has to return home. I'm afraid he can't mate with you right now." Kakashi intervened.

Naruto was grateful for the intervention. He didn't know how to reject the young girl and have her actually listen. She might just bend herself into multiple other positions. A lot of other positions…..

Her head snapped towards Kakashi. She eyed him for a bit before switching her attention to Sakura. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the half naked feline. Hinata hissed once before vanishing. Naruto stumbled a bit when she latched on to him a second later. She was clutching his left arm tightly and pressing her body against his side. Her posture was tense again as she glared and hissed Sakura.

The pink haired female took a step back and widened her eyes a little. The cat creature was actually quite threatening. She placed both of her hands in front of her to show she was no threat.

The young woman stopped hissing but maintained her glare. She didn't trust this female around her mate. He was hers and hers alone!

"Look, how about we all just return to the Leaf and figure things out?" Kakashi suggested. He didn't want any fighting right now. They were having such a nice day, unnecessary violence would only ruin it.

"We? Even her?" Naruto asked gesturing to the female clutching his arm.

"Yes, I'm sure Tsunade will be very interested to learn about her. Plus, it doesn't seem like she'll be leaving your side any time soon." The Jonin pointed out.

"What!? But sensei, she could be dangerous!" Sakura protested.

"She seems fine to me." The young feline was currently snuggling with Naruto's arm.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the feline. She didn't trust her. She also didn't like how that girl was getting so comfy cozy with her teammate. It burned her to the very core.

"Fine!" She whirled around and stomped through the forest. "Let's go!"

Kakashi followed after her while shaking his head. Teenage girls could become so emotional at times…

Naruto peered down at the hybrid clutching his arm. She gazed back up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"Will you please carry me?" She requested kindly. Her eyes were so hopeful, they even watered a bit. There was no way he could deny her.

He bent his knees a little and waited for her to hope on. She squealed in happiness and detached herself from his arm and hopped on his back. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and tightly gripped his waist with her legs.

"Meow! You are such a nice mate." She purred.

"It's no big deal." Naruto played it off. She was as light as a feather.

"Yes it is! You're so strong too! And handsome! Meow!" She complimented him.

Naruto blushed at her compliments. His ego swelled at her words He walked a bit straighter and puffed out his chest a bit more. He was starting to like this girl! Kakashi sensei was right; she would be no trouble at all. If he could convince her that he wasn't her mate, things would be perfect. They would all talk to grandma Tsunade, figure out what this girl was and where she came from, and maybe they could find a way to rid her of this illusion about him. They might even find her actual mate, who knows?

The only downside is that Sakura is upset at him. It would take a miracle to convince her to go on a date with him now. Oh well.

"Hang on tight." He cautioned the girl. She clutched him tighter as he jumped into the trees and dashed from branch to branch. He was a bit behind his teammates because he didn't want to jostle around the girl on his back too much. They all traveled together in complete silence. The only knows that could be heard was the female purring and sighing on his back.

Kakashi signaled them to stop once they were close enough to the village gates. They all stood on a high branch in one of the trees.

"Look, um, Hinata? You can't walk into the village like that." Kakashi told her bluntly. He was right. She would garner a lot of attention if she was seen.

She brought a clawed finger to her chin. "Hmmmm, I guess I can go fully human…"

"You can?" The three shinobi inquired at the same time. Just what exactly was this girl?

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I just don't want to because it makes me feel vulnerable and weak. Like a newborn cub."

She sighed sadly. "But, if my mate wants me to…"

Damnnit! She was upset again! Naruto couldn't the sight of anyone's misery, especially not this girl's! The way her ears flopped down, and her eyes watered tugged at his heartstrings.

"How about this, you find a way to hide your ears and tails, and I Body Flicker as fast as possible through the village and into Granny Tsunade's office?" Naruto suggested.

The girl immediately came back to life on his back. Her arms became a vice around his neck as she gripped him tightly. He had a hard time getting any air in.

"Oh thank you so much! You are such a smart mate!" She chirped. She nuzzled the back of his neck.

"That doesn't change the fact that she'll be _half naked_. That'll still raise some questions." Sakura pointed out.

Naruto gulped a bit at the hidden anger in her voice. He was dead meat when the two of them were alone. She did appear frightened of his new feline friend, maybe he should keep her around as a safety precaution.

"I can wrap her up in my jacket." Naruto concluded after some thinking.

Sakura flooded her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that will cover much." She grumbled under her breath.

"Can you get off my back for a moment Hinata?" Naruto asked. She meowed and kissed the back of his neck, right underneath his hair.

She released him from her grasp and stood on her own two feet. She held her hands behind her back and smiled at him with big doe eyes. Naruto unzipped his jacket revealing his black mesh shirt. It hugged him tightly, outlining his muscles. He offered her his jacket.

"Here, put this on."

Instead of taking it, she tilted her head. Her eyebrows furrowed once more. "Why do I have to wear that?"

"Well, you can't just waltz into the village like….that." Naruto tried to explain to her.

"Why not? What's wrong with the way I look? Am I ugly? Does my body displease, mate?" She questioned him. A hint of sadness entered into her voice.

Naruto immediately shook his head. "No! It's just that there are going to be a lot of men staring at you because of your state of clothing and…" Naruto wasn't sure how to convince her to put on the jacket without upsetting her. She didn't seem like the type to care if guys stared at her.

"Oh! I understand. My mate doesn't want other men to stare at me! I will wear this….Ja kit if it pleases you." She chirped. She took the jacket from his hands and draped it over her shoulders. She held it like it was a blanket. She grinned at him. It was clear she wasn't used to wearing clothes.

"Um, okay. Now hop on, we have to get to Grandma's office." Hinata squealed and threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his waist with her thighs. The feeling of her chest against his back made him blush.

"I can't believe it! You're already taking me to meet your family! I can't wait to introduce you to mine!" She squealed as she snuggled even closer to him.

"Tsunade isn't my actual grandmother! And please loosen your grip, you're choking me!" Naruto choked out. She had one hell of a grip!

"Oh, sorry! And if she isn't your grandmother, when can I meet your grandmother? Oh! When can I meet your family? When do you want to meet my family? When should our families meet each other?" She fired of question after question.

"I…I don't have a family." Naruto mumbled solemnly. Being reminded of his home situation was always depressing to the young lad.

"What…? You're an unclaimed child?" Tears filled her eyes. "I am so sorry! I have plenty of family to share with you! We can share! You will never be alone again!" She promised.

Her words warmed his heart. This was the first time anyone's offered to share their family with him. It was very sweet of her.

"Thanks Hinata, I appreciate the offer." He thanked her sincerely.

"It's no problem! What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine! That is the motto you human lovers share with each other right?"

Naruto grinned before shaking his head. He had to get to Tsunade to figure things out. She still thought they were mates, although Naruto was reconsidering whether or not this was a bad thing. She was very sweet, and had an amazing body. She was also very eager to hug and cuddle him, something Naruto has desired since he was young. She seemed perfect.

But still, she was someone else's lover. After they cleared up this mix up, she would probably go out and search for him. Leaving Naruto all alone once more. But hey, he could patch things up with Sakura.

"Alright, let's go. Hinata, hide your ears and tail." Kakashi ordered. He didn't want to interrupt this very sweet moment, but the faster they could solve things the better.

Hinata nodded her head. She pressed her ears against her skull; they blended in with her hair. Her tail dipped inside the jacket and wrapped itself around her waist. Sakura had been right, the jacket stopped mid thigh, leaving the rest of her toned legs for wandering eyes.

"I'll talk to the guards, you three head to the office." Kakashi commanded them.

Naruto and Sakura nodded. Naruto grasped Hinata tighter to him, holding the small of her back with both of his arms. "You ready for this? " He assumed she'd never traveled using the Body Flicker jutsu.

She purred in response. She buried her head in his chest. Naruto didn't hesitate and immediately flickered, Sakura did the same.

The two appeared in the village, close to the gate. They performed the jutsu a few more times before they arrived inside the Hokage's office.

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju was seated in her chair and chugging down a bottle of sake while she signed some paper work.

"Granny! We need your help!" Naruto announced loudly, making his way to her desk.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. She shot up from her desk and reeled her fist back. "You brat! I told you to never call me by th-" She was cut off by a loud hiss.

Hinata had shot out of Naruto's arms. She was now standing in front of him in a protective manner. Her knees were bent and her claws were sharper than before. They were around two inches long now, and they had sharpened dramatically. Her teeth were bared and her ears were pulled back and her fur stood on end.

"Don't touch my mate!" She growled out threateningly. Why did her mate know all these females? Although this female smelled way older than him, she was still trying to harm her mate. Hinata would not allow that.

Tsunade's hand fell limply to her side. She blinked a few times and tried to comprehend what she was seeing. There was a girl in her office with cat ears and a tail, snarling at her. She claimed that Naruto was her mate, and was now prepared to strike the blonde Hokage. She ran through this information again in her head. She blinked once more.

Nope, she was still there.

Kakashi chose this perfect moment to arrive. He eye smiled at the shell shocked Hokage. "Good, you're not busy. As you can see lady Hokage, we ran into a very interesting character on our mission."

His voice snapped her out of her state. She directed her anger at him. "What the hell Hatake! I asked you to bring me back some herbs! Not a human cat hybrid!" She snapped at him.

He held out the white container. "Don't worry, we have the herbs, we just brought along someone else."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. She did not have enough alcohol in her system to deal with this.

"Hinata calm down, this is the same woman I mentioned earlier, remember?" Naruto tried to calm the girl down. It wouldn't do her any good if she attacked the Hokage.

Hinata stopped hissing. Her claws retracted a bit and her ears returned to normal. She latched herself onto Naruto's arm and glared at the older woman. She would be nice, for now. But if any woman made one move on her mate, they were finished!

"Okay, first question, who is she, and what is she?" Tsunade decide to begin with the simple questions.

"Her name is Hinata and she's a….a something." Naruto answered.

"Oh you silly mate! I'm a….a…what's the name you humans use for that really big black cat?" She asked him.

"A panther?" Kakashi replied.

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah! I'm a panther!"

They all sweatdropped at her answer. There was no way that this young lady was a panther.

"What do you mean when you say panther?" Tsunade questioned her.

"I mean that that's what breed I am of my kind. A panther." She chirped.

"What exactly is 'your kind'?"

Hinata pursed her lip in thought. "I'm not sure what to tell you. As far as I know, there is no human word for my species." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you all look like this? Where is the rest of your kind? Why do you call Naruto your mate?" Tsunade fired off all of these questions.

"The rest of my kind doesn't look like me. We have a wide variety, like horses, and wolves, and fish, and bugs! We live out waaaay far in the west. All of us have the ability to switch to our more human forms, but I prefer not to. I lose my claws and my teeth and it makes me feel weak."

"Anyway, I call Naruto my mate because that's who he is!" She buried her face into his shoulder and sensually moved her body against his. Naruto tensed up at the feeling. It would very bad if he got an erection in front of the Fifth.

"I think you might be confusing him for someone else." Tsunade informed her.

"You see, where I come from, determining a mate is very simple and efficient. The females are separated from the males for most of their life. The only males allowed around the females is family. Then, when the female turns 15, she is introduced to multiple unmated males. She uses her main sense in order to pick out the male. For the females who are like me and rely on their nose, they sniff out their mate." She explained.

"What? How does that work?" Naruto asked. He wasn't sure how sniffing someone could help determine if they were the one for you.

"It's because my kind was given a blessing. It's what you humans call a blood string or a blood hook or whatever. The females can smell the soul of the one that they will spend the rest of their lives with." She buried her face into his shoulder again. She took a deep whiff of his scent and sighed happily.

"The male will smell incredible, like all the females' favorite scents rolled into one. His scent is also supposed to ignite the female's hormones so they can begin mating as soon as possible."

"Mating?" He reiterated.

"Yes, mating. How else will we have children?" She giggled at him.

"Wait, so where you come from, the females sniff out their mates, and then they immediately start having children?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. This sounded ridiculous.

"No, some females can hear their mates, and others can taste them. It depends on what they use to find their prey. Also, they could start having children right way, but that's generally up to the couple. Some like to wait awhile." She corrected her.

"If finding a mate is so easy, why are the males separated from the females?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because it would be best if the female didn't bond with any male besides her mate and family. It could lead to some trouble and extreme drama. If the male and female get really close, then when the female mates with another male the male she bonded with before will get jealous. He might even ignore his actual mate and that would just destroy her." Hinata shook her head solemnly.

"What happens to the female if the mate rejects her?" This time it was Tsunade who asked. She knew of the knucklehead's crush on her apprentice. She was worried of the consequences if he were to reject this girl.

"The female will become extremely depressed and inactive. She'll refuse to interact with anyone else, and she will most likely starve herself to death."

Naruto felt like a weight had been added to his shoulders. He didn't want this girl to kill herself, but at the same time he's loved Sakura for such a long time. He wasn't sure if he could give that up for some he's just met.

"But it happens rarely, most males accept the female with open arms."

"Really?" Sakura was very skeptical of this. "So the men are just completely fine being with this woman they barely know?"

Hinata nodded her head. "Of course they are! Us females make sure to please our mate in any way we can! Once we mate with them, their happiness and satisfaction is our first priority! We play with them, cuddle with them, and make sure they're never upset! The only people that would receive as much love would be the children they have together!"

"You seem really excited about children. " Kakashi observed.

"Of course I am! I can't wait to become a mother! I want to love and cuddle my babies just like my mother did for me!" Hinata chirped.

"So it's the women who have to take care of the children?" Sakura was angry at this. The woman not only had to please the males, but they had to take care of the children too? How sexist was that?

"Well yeah! The females are the ones that breastfeed! And the males do help; the females just spend more time with them. The males do watch over the children, but they generally do the hunting, the females can't really bear to leave their child alone for the first 6 years of their life."Hinata explained.

"But how do you know so much about sex and all of this stuff?" Naruto questioned.

"I went to lessons about it from the age of 6 until 15. I was taught everything I need to know about sex, children, and fighting. Although I was mostly taught how to hunt by my mother." Hinata told him happily. She was ecstatic that her mate wanted to learn about her!

"So your kind has a school?" Tsunade was very intrigued.

"I guess, if that's the word you humans use. I was also taught human there, although it's a bit difficult at times. "

"What else were you taught there?" Tsunade was interested in this strange world.

"Well, we're taught how to write and communicate with other species besides our own. We were taught about nature, and what plants could be used to heal, and which ones were poisons. We learned about each other, like I learned about the spiders and the butterflies and squirrels, and they learned about me." She recalled her time back at those lessons. She missed her friends; they had been so much fun to play with!

"Hey, earlier today when you called me an 'unclaimed child' what did you mean?" Naruto hoped it wasn't an insult.

"You said you had no family which means you're unclaimed. Where I come from, all the parents mark their children in some way. I was scented, this means that I ingested some of my parents blood and energy. If someone were to sniff me, they would be able to tell who my parents are. If you're an unclaimed child, it means that you've lost your parents. But don't worry, you can join my family! My mother would just love you! And my father would try to kill you! It will be so much fun!" Hinata informed him with a large grin.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Right…." He wasn't excited about being cat chow.

"Does your society have a leader? How many of you are there? What do you prey on?" Tsunade was full of questions. The fact that such an intelligent being existed was incredible.

"Of course we have a leader! He's my father!" She exclaimed. Her chest puffed out in pride.

"Your father is the leader?" Naruto repeated in shock. "So you're like the princess or something?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, I know that a lot of males wanted to mate with me because of this. It's the same for me and my brothers and sisters. And going back to your questions, there are a lot of us out there. We dominate the western lands. We also eat whatever is in our diet. For me, I eat anything besides plant life and insects. I have preyed on a couple of arachnids before."

A look of disgust crossed Sakura's face. "So you guys prey on each other?"

"What!? No! Of course not! I meant I prey on the normal animals that you humans are used to." Hinata blanched. She would never eat her friends! That would be awful!

"Why don't you prey on each other?" Kakashi asked.

"Why don't humans eat humans?" Hinata shot back.

"Why don't bears eat bears? No species eats itself because they want their kind to live, and to prosper." Sakura retorted.

"Yeah, exactly, we want our species to prosper." Hinata agreed with her.

"Yes but wouldn't it help if you hunted the others? So your species of panthers survived and prospered?" Kakashi asked again.

"No, that's not the way things work. For example, my mother is a panther, but my father is a wolf. We can breed with anything really, but it's mostly our kind. Sometimes we do breed with humans. Right my mate? "She pecked him on the cheek.

"Sure…" Naruto scratched his cheek. He might be willing to give this a try. As long as she didn't pressure him into anything.

"So what does that make you? How is a leader chosen, and how do they maintain order?" Tsunade fired off again.

"And can women lead this society?" Sakura questioned.

"I am a panther; the child can only be one thing. But each child might be different. I have a 3 brothers and a sister who are wolves. The next leader is chosen in a contest of strength, wit and morals. The contest is held only when the leader calls for one. My father maintains the peace through a series of meetings, trials, and negotiations between all of us. He really is amazing. And yes, women can be the sole leaders."

"Yes, are all the females as endowed as you, my naughty little kitten?" A very familiar and perverted voice asked.

They all turned towards the window as Jiraiya climbed. He was eyeing Hinata with a very dirty look in his eyes. He let loose a perverted chuckle as he peered at her chest.

Hinata pressed herself closer to Naruto and hissed at the unfamiliar. Naruto groaned, it had started out as a simple day, why did things have to become so complex?

It was a pain being him.

**A/N: There you have it! My second chapter for this story! I may not get the third chapter out soon, but I will try my best!**

**I will also try and answer any questions you have in the next chapter. Check out my other stories and please leave a review! Have a wonderful day!**

**_B: Too bad for you guys and girls, Chapter 3 is a lot of fun! And I'm not kitten around!_**

**Oh god….  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I never will.**

**A/N: Hello there my awesome readers! 45 reviews for this chapter alone, damn, you guys love this story! I would like to thank Adjuster, Shadow Vortex, Thanatos125, Solvdrage, Thunder Claw03, Ayrmed, dragon-master999, Winged-panther1, Silent Sambo88, Rose Tiger, Hachibihorn, Inuyonas, TL, Futago-za07, Hikari-To-Seimei, Hinatalicious, SkyUnih, Nyaruto, DJ Deathnote, Naruhinalover20, 1, Seeker-Of-Love, F-2119, JOHNXgambit, hinataellis, Unknown Renegade, check187, C.A.M.E.O 1 and Only, BlueAbyssHax, wandas, TheUtsukushiYume, KiLo NaM nAm, Guest, xXStealthninjaXx, narufemkyuufan, Noble1998, DASvicks63, AnisoulJ93, viking, ileveria, Nahi Shite, and dragonball256 for reviewing my story!**

**Now, there were a few things people were wondering about that I will address.**

**1. There is only one Hinata in this universe. No other Hinata exists besides her. As for the Hyuuga they're still in the leaf. Hinata doesn't have any connection to them. I know that you're wondering about Team 8, and how the clan is doing, but that will be explained.**

**2. Hinata is the only girl Naruto will be with in this story. I will never write a harem. But this does lead into the next question.**

**3. Yes, there are more of Hinata's kind that will begin to appear in the Elemental Nations. Will any of them be actual characters from the anime? You'll have to wait and see.**

**4. For those of you who don't know, B is one of two of my friends who take the time to help edit my stories. My other friend doesn't really stick around for the AU's, so that's why you've never heard from them. But B stays all the way through.**

**_B- Yeah and really guys, some of your theories about me were downright prepawsterous! Oh and one perk of editing is that I already know all the answers to these questions, but she does like to keep me on my toes with you all, at times._**

**He is also very chatty. But I allow him to speak because he does take the time to go through my story, and sometimes give me ideas. Even though I disregard most of them...**

**_B-Plus I have blackmail. And I know her weaknesses._**

**Yes, he does. But I am happy to have both of them around.**

**Also, I have a poll on my account about which of my stories you guys enjoy the most. It's some nice and interesting feedback for me to get from you guys. So if you have the time, please go vote! **

**_B-Although this story has enough support..._**

**Anyway, if you have anymore questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'm all ears!**

**On to the chapter!**

"Back off Pervy Sage!" Naruto warned him as he wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist. He wouldn't allow any girl to be subjected to his research! Especially not one so sweet!

"Awe come on Naruto, learn to share! She would be perfect for my research!" Jiraiya pleaded, that look of perversion never leaving his face.

"No! Only my mate can touch me! "Hinata hissed. Her claws were once again elongated. She flexed them. "Back where I come from, the punishment for touching a claimed female is what you humans call castration!" She warned him.

Jiraiya halted in his tracks. He eyed her extremely deadly claws; they were perfect for ridding any man of his privates. He had been beaten in the best, and tossed around like a rag doll. Plus, he didn't think the girl would go through with the threat. He was the great Spy Master of the Leaf; he wouldn't be able to do much if he was missing his manhood. But at the same time, those claws were sharp…

Hinata sensed this strange man's indecision. She growled. "I have done it to 27 males in the past 3 months! I don't care what your position is; you are not exempt from this law!"

"I will allow it. Maybe then you'll stop peeking in bath houses." Tsunade backed the girl up. Maybe now the women of the Leaf could bathe in the hot springs without having to worry about him peeping. It would certainly save her some paperwork.

The men in the room gulped at her threat. Kakashi and Jiraiya made a mental not to leave Hinata alone, while Naruto feared that there were things he could do that warranted castration.

Hinata could smell her mate's fear. She beamed up at him. "Don't worry my mate! I would never hurt you!" She promised.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Well, if I can't have you…" He grinned perversely again. "Maybe you can introduce me to another fine specimen such as yourself!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hinata pursed her lips in thought. "Well, maybe one day a female will mate with you, but that's not likely. Our kind doesn't usually mate with humans. The last time that's happened was around 100 years ago."

Jiraiya's face fell. He cried mentally, having one of those females around would have been great.

The blonde Hokage snorted. "Oh please, like anyone would want a pervert like him as a mate."

"Well of course they would!" Hinata chirped, completely missing the sarcasm in her voice.

"Really? It's fine to be perverted in your home?" Tsunade was aghast. She pictured multiple Jiraiya's running around and causing mayhem.

"Yes! But it's only okay if you're perverted with your mate. And where I come from, it's usually the females that are the perverted. But if the male is perverted too, it brings more excitement into the mating process."

"More excitement?" Some blood leaked from Jiraiya's nose.

"Of course! I mean at school, they only teach us the basic 60 mating positions, if you're perverted, then you can do the rest of them!" She exclaimed proudly.

"60!?" Kakashi and Jiraiya exclaimed in unison.

"Yes 60, I think for humans your limit is 52 right? I sometimes forget you have a very limited body structure. You guys can't shift your bones around to make you more flexible. And you can't stick to very high places." She chuckled to herself; she could be so empty headed sometimes!

"Stick to places?" Jiraiya's mind was racing with what that statement could possible mean.

"Yeah, stick to places. You know, so you can mate upside-down."She explained to them.

"Can you mate upside down?" Jiraiya pulled out his notepad; this was definitely going in his next book!

Hinata pondered this question. "Well, it depends on what position we mate in. But yeah, I can think of 10 positions I can do upside down. I just need to hold on with my claws. I would say my teeth also, but I'm not sure how heavy my mate is, so I can't say if my legs could hold him and still thrust in and out."

Naruto blushed. He had to admit, he was interested in what this girl could do. Jiraiya and Kakashi had to swallow their envy. Naruto was one lucky bastard!

"So is that all the questions you have? Because I would really like to mate now." Hinata gave Naruto a small peck on the cheek as her body once again rubbed against his.

"I have one more question. Why are you all the way out here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of your kind?" Sakura asked. The presence of Hinata irked her. It was the same feeling she used to have around Ino-Pig during their time in the academy.

"Oh! Well, we actually do come to this part of the world often. We come if we can't find a mate of our species. Then we go back and try again, and the process repeats. This is actually my second time here." She admitted sheepishly.

"So you were sent here alone?" Tsunade asked. If she was the daughter of their ruler, it didn't seem like a wise thing to allow her to journey by herself.

"No, I was travelling with a group of my friends. But there were some…Complications and we were separated from each other. Now I don't know where they are." She sighed softly. She then perked right up. "But that's okay, I'm sure I'll run into them eventually!"

Tsunade nodded her head. "I see, I know what to do. Naruto Uzumaki, I have a mission for you!" She announced.

"Huh? What is it Granny?" Naruto was confused. What spur of the moment mission was he going to be assigned? Would Hinata come with him?

"Your mission is to take care of Hinata! This means feeding her, and living with her. It's obvious she won't leave your side so the best choice is to teach her how to live among us." Tsunade told him.

"So, I should take her with me back to my apartment?" Naruto inquired.

"Apartment? Those have beds right? You humans like to mate on that right? We're gonna mate soon, is that what I'm hearing?" Hinata was shaking with excitement. She would finally have her mate fill her!

"Yes, bring her to your apartment. I'll have Sakura and Shizune take care of her clothes. She's going to need some if she wants to walk out into the village." Tsunade explained to him.

Sakura blanched. She had to do what? "But I-"

"SHIZUNE! GET IN HERE!" Tsunade yelled, cutting off the pink haired girl.

It only took a few seconds for the door to open up and Shizune walked in holding Tonton.

"Yes Lady Tsunade, do you need me to get you more sa-"She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she caught sight of Hinata. Her mind froze as she tried to compute what was in front of her.

"No time to explain! Hurry up and take the girl's measurements! You have to some shopping to do!" The busty blonde instructed her.

Hinata separated herself from her mate as she allowed this new female to…"measure" her. She didn't seem like a threat. The strange woman was paying more attention to her than she was her mate. She would permit this female around her mate; she was more trustworthy than the others since she didn't threaten physical harm. That was better than the other two so far.

When she was done taking her…."measurements" She stepped back and gawked at Hinata. She was almost jealous of the strange girl, she had a perfect body!

"So do I take her home now?" Naruto asked. Maybe once he got there, the two could talk things out and he could lie down for a while. He felt like he deserved to after such a hectic day.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I will send someone to your house with her clothes tomorrow. Go home and rest, you look like you need it brat."

Naruto nodded. He scooped Hinata up in his arms once more. She purred and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto bid his teammates and the Sage farewell before Flickering away.

"Sakura, Shizune, you know what your task is, you can go. Kakashi, you're dismissed." The three of them left the room. She turned her attention to the pervert who was now peering at her chest.

"Now you, what did you come here for?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya grinned. "Well, I was gathering information for my very important research when I noticed my protégé carrying a strange bundle in his arms. My pervert senses were tingling so I had to track him down. But what a shame, that girl would have been a perfect specimen." His eyes became glazed as he fantasized about the young girl.

Tsunade clenched her fist and grit her teeth. She reared her fist back, and let it connect with the pervert's face.

Naruto and Hinata reached Naruto's one bedroom apartment without any problems. They did jump out of their skin at the sound of an extremely loud crash somewhere in the distance. Naruto placed Hinata on her own two feet; they were standing in the middle of his living room.

Hinata moved to his couch. She prodded it with her finger and sniffed it.

"What is this? "She inquired, peering at the very strange object.

"It's a couch, you use it to sit on and relax. But it's very uncomfortable to sleep on." Naruto informed her.

She slowly seated herself on the couch. She wiggled her butt on it before relaxing completely. She grabbed one of the couch cushions and hugged it close to her body. She buried her nose in it and inhaled. It smelled exactly like her mate.

Although Naruto had to admit that she was really cute, they needed to talk about their relationship.

"Hinata, listen, we need to talk." He told her, placing himself next to her on the couch.

"Okay! I am ready to listen! Can we mate after we talk?" She wasn't sure if a couch was good for mating, but she was willing to try!

"It's about the whole sex thing. Hinata, I'm sorry to say that I don't have strong feelings for you yet." He confessed.

"That's okay! Where I come from, it Is very natural to mate before you have feelings for the other person. We believe that the physical contact helps bring our kind together!" She informed him. Her new mate still had so much to learn.

"Yes, but us…humans like to bond emotionally than have sex. I hope you don't mind, but I want to get to know you better before we mate. I want to take things slow." The blonde jinchuuriki explained.

Hinata pursed her lips. He wasn't rejecting her, but he didn't want to mate with her, not yet. Hinata sat up straight, pure determination sweeping through her. She would become the most incredible mate to him ever! She would be so perfect that he would just have to mate with her!

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! I promise to take things slow! She vowed.

Naruto grinned, he was happy they worked things out so well.

"Hey Hinata, have you ever heard of a TV?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, but I've never seen one in person." She admitted.

Naruto grabbed the remote form the table and turned the TV on. They were giving some anime about pirates, Naruto's heard of it, but he's never actually watched it.

"Here, watch this; I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll come join you, alright?" Hinata wasn't listening; her eyes were wide as she gazed upon the strange magic box. What was going on? Why did the people look so strange? Why could that one boy stretch himself so far?

Naruto chuckled at her awed expression. "Alright, I'll be in the shower if you need anything."

Her ears flicked in his direction to show she heard him

Naruto strode into the hallway and entered into the bathroom. He closed the door but didn't lock it. She might need him for something.

He stripped naked and stepped into the bathroom. He turned on the water and allowed it to cascade over his body. He tilted his head back and sighed, this is exactly what he needed. Naruto often showered in order to clear his thoughts. The only sounds were that of the water hitting the bathtub. There was only him in here, him and his thoughts.

And boy, did he have a lot to think about.

He was torn up about Hinata being here. Although he did tell her that he wanted to get to know her first, a part of him still belonged to Sakura. She had been the apple of his eye for years now. He recalled the very rare moments when she was kind to him. When she chose to be, she was a really sweet girl. She was also very strong, and smart. Naruto admired her for her strength, and her will to not give up. She saw that determination inside of her whenever she chased after Sasuke. It easy like him, no matter how hard he rejected her, she would be up and at it again.

This brought up another major point.

Sasuke.

Naruto recalled the promise he made to his pink haired crush to bring him back to the village, no matter what. Although Sasuke was like a brother to him, the only reason he promised to bring him back is because Sakura begged him to. But he failed. He had failed her. Even though Sakura told him it was fine, he still saw that broken look in her eyes. Team 7 was reduced to three embers, and Naruto felt responsible. He was upset to leave to train because he wanted to stay and consol Sakura, he thought it was his fault she was so depressed. She appeared to be doing better now, but Naruto still felt he had to dedicate himself to her. At least until he could bring Sasuke back. He just didn't want to abandon her like the avenger had.

But at the same time, Naruto was tired of being alone. He spent so much time by himself, with no body else to talk to. He just wanted someone to hug him, to talk with him, to just be with him and accept him for who he was. He wanted to be comforted, and to be loved. He desperately craved some form of attention and affection. He could remember the nights he had spent crying himself to sleep, drowning in his own sorrow.

Now here was this strange girl offering him everything he desperately craved on a silver platter. He wanted affection; she couldn't keep her hands off of him. He wanted attention; she barely looked at anyone else. He wanted to speak with someone, she gave him all ears. Hell, he craved a family, and she offered to share hers! To top it off, the girl had the body straight out of his wet dreams. In another time and place, a girl as pretty as her would never approach him. But here she was, offering to have sex with him. Why? To give him his own family! It was like a dream come true!

The young blonde sighed and grabbed the shampoo. He turned around, keeping his back to the shower head. He carefully washed his hair, contemplating what he should do. He made sure to get out any dirt and grime that might've been hiding within his blonde strands.

He sighed as the relaxing water hit his back. It was still a bit sore as a result of the training with the Super Pervert. He could really use a message.

"Man, I wish I had someone to wash my back." He mumbled unhappily.

"I could do that for you!" Hinata offered.

"Really? Thanks." Naruto thanked her. She was such a sweet girl.

Her hands made contact with the center of his back. She smoothed her hands over his rigged muscles, and moved up to his shoulders.

"Ah, thanks you Hinata, WAIT, HINATA!" Naruto spun around in shock. What the hell was she doing in his bathtub?

The young feline was sitting on the couch. She yawned; the show about the very strange stretchy boy was over. It was very short.

Now, there was some shorter stuff about people trying to make her buy things. She wasn't sure how that would work, they were stuck in a box and she was out here. These humans were so odd. She recalled what her mate told her. He was in the shower. Hinata knew that meant he was bathing somewhere within this very small living area. It was so different than the wide open field she lived in.

She wanted to join her mate now. She knew that he wanted to take things slow, so she decided that she would only wash with him. She did it all the times with her family and her friends. It was the same with grooming; it was a moment to bond with one another. She knew that humans had large areas called "Hot Springs" where they took baths together. So Hinata figured it must be the same with them.

She would just go in, and help him wash. It would be a nice bonding moment. They could learn more about one another, and Hinata could see what her mate looked like naked. It was an amazing idea if she said so herself.

She sniffed the air; she followed the most recent trail her mate left behind. She found herself in front of a door; she could hear water running inside. She opened the door and stepped inside of the steaming bathroom. She used her tail to close the door behind her and tried to peer through the steam. She could make out the outline of her mate through the curtains.

She removed the very little clothing she had. Well, they were actually apart of her pelt. The more human she became, the easier it was for her to remove her pelt. She would usually have to shed her fur for the summer, and then wait for it to grow back for the winter.

She carefully pulled back the curtain and stepped into the tub. Her mate had his back to her, and she was standing a bit behind the shower head, so she wasn't getting hit with the water. She admired her mate's back, since it was the only thing she could see right now.

He was a strong male; there were some scars on his back to prove that. He had broad shoulders and strong biceps. It explained how he could carry her. His back was extremely tense. She could tell he was in pain, or at least sore. She smiled when she gazed at his butt, it was very cute. Like two apples.

His thighs were taunt, and he had strong and well muscled legs. Her mate had a very nice body, she was very pleased. She just hoped he was as pleased about her body.

She then heard his request to have his back washed and offered to do it. She was ecstatic when he agreed. She couldn't wait to have her hands on him!

She was buzzing in excitement as she placed her hands on him. His skin had small indents from all the scars he's received. She could feel the power in his body as her hands explored his back. She was enjoying this, and she was just washing his back!

She traced her hands to his shoulders, making sure to be gentle; she didn't want her claws to scrape into his skin. She almost jumped out of her skin when he yelled and whirled himself around to face her.

She purred at the sight of his front. He had tanned skin that was almost bronze. The water trailed down his chest and unto his hard earned six pack. She followed the water's path as it lead to an enticing V, that lead straight to his manhood.

It was long, she estimated 8 inches. It was just as tan as the rest of him, and it hung from a bush of blonde hair where two heavy sacs hung.

She wanted to know what it looked like when he was aroused.

It was like it heard her call. His piece started to rise as she watched in rapt attention. It rose slowly, until was standing proudly before her. She could now see the enraged head more clearly since it was pointed in her direction. There veins running up and down his length and it pulsed under her intense gaze. Her mouth watered, she wanted to taste him.

Naruto blushed as she peered at his trembling erection. He couldn't help but to get hard at the picture she made. Her breasts were pale, soft globes tipped with hard cherry colored nipples. He could finally see her sacred place as his eyes trailed past her smooth, flat stomach. Her flower was completely bare, not a single trace of hair was found leaving his hungry eyes to explore without any obstruction.

He didn't mean to get hard, it just happened.

"Hinata!" His voice snapped her out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in here!? I thought we agreed to take things slow!" He reminded her. As much as he tried to fight it, his eyes continued to flicker from her breasts, to her face.

"Oh, I am! I am only in here to help you bathe! Isn't that how you humans bond? It's what we do." She explained to him.

Naruto swallowed thickly. He knew he should reject her offer, he should just send her out of the bath kindly. He was positive she would listen.

But at the same time…..

"Sure, it's fine if you wash me." Naruto croaked out. His throbbing need agreed with his decision.

Hinata beamed up at him before she frowned. Her face slowly twisted into one of pure terror. She didn't know how she missed it before, but now she could clearly see a large scar on his chest. It was close to his heart and it was quite difficult to see since it's faded after so long. It was practically impossible to spot unless you were searching for it.

She was horrified; the wound must have been deadly. Some had tried to kill her mate!

"Hinata, what's wrong?" He questioned in concern. Her sudden change in facial expression worried him.

He nearly slipped and cracked his head open when Hinata tackled him in a hug. She pressed her body as tightly to his as she could.

"I am so sorry!" She sobbed out, tears streaking down her face. She almost lost the chance to meet him! What if he had died? Who was this person who tried to murder her beloved? Hinata's grip tightened as a startling realization hit her. This person might still be alive!

She gasped; whoever they were could try and hurt her mate again! They might succeed! She would not allow that to happen! She would just have to kill anyone who tried to attack her mate !

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Her incredibly warm, soft body was pressed against his. His throbbing piece was pressed against her stomach, and she was once again moved her body sensually against his. He could feel her soft breasts and hardened nipples against his own hard chest. With the way she was moving, it was like he was receiving a full body-to-body massage. It was incredible.

"Oh don't worry mate! I will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you!" Hinata declared.

"Wha..?" Naruto couldn't focus. Her delicate grinding against his erection was sending pleasurable shocks down his spine.

Hinata placed a kiss over his scar from his last fight with Sasuke. He would've read more into it if she didn't press herself closer to him. He wrapped his own arms around her waist as he gave into the wonderful feelings.

"Oh my!" Hinata was pushed out of her protective thoughts by her mate gently grinding his erection into her stomach. She purred and rubbed her body even more against his.

Naruto released a low moan. His hands moved from her back to her nice firm ass. Forget Sakura, and forget getting to know her! He was a man with needs dammit!

Hinata let loose a moan of her own at her mate's hands. It felt so good to have his hands roam her body, squeezing as they went. She felt a lower heat in her lower region. She felt some liquid slip down her legs; she was ready to mate with him.

No! She couldn't mate with him! She made a promise to him and she never broke her promises! She wouldn't allow this happen!

But at the same time, he was so hard. She could feel his stiffness calling out to her. It wouldn't be fair to leave him without some sort of release. She had to please her mate some other way! She had been taught other ways to pleasure a man besides mating, like using her hands, her mouth, and her tail. She wasn't positive her mate would be up to the last one, but she was definitely going to try the other two methods!

Hinata placed her hands on his shoulders and gaze up at him. She stood on her toes to try and kiss her mate. From what she's learned, kissing was another way of humans confirming to their lovers that they were ready to start the mating process. She was well aware that kissing could mean other things, but she would learn as she went along.

Naruto received her message loud and clear. He tilted his head down and met her halfway. Their lips met in a passionate kiss under the water. Her soft lips pressed against his rough pair and they groaned as pleasant chills ran down their spines. Hinata decided it was time to take things to the next level. She once again slipped her tongue inside of his mouth. She was pleasantly surprised when he participated. Since she already had the opportunity to explore his mouth, she decided to allow him to roam hers.

Naruto groaned and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He carefully ran his appendage over her sharpened teeth. He explored deeper into his mouth, drawing out her tongue to join him. They sensually danced with each other, rubbing and moving together. . He trailed his hand up to her front, moving up from her stomach to carefully cup her breasts. He squeezed her bountiful breast gently and mentally smirked at the moan that slipped from her. He pushed her back gently, leaving enough space for his hand to pinch and pull at her nipple. She tensed up, before pushing her chest into his hand as he pulled at her hardened peak. He brought his other hand up to play with her other breast.

Hinata's tail thrashed behind her wildly as her mate played with her body. She really wanted him inside her, to bring her to the heights of pleasure before spilling his seed into her. But, her code of honor would not permit her to do that. He might realize after their mating that she had broken her promise, and he might hate her. She would rather die than have her one and only despise her!

Hinata reached in between them, and she carefully wrapped her digits around his throbbing member. Naruto broke their kiss and shuddered. He buried his head into her shoulder as she stroked him in a riveting up and down motion. Her warm fingers were so soft, they felt so incredible as they tightly gripped his manhood. He shivered when her claws gently scratched him; he panted harshly and placed opened mouth kisses on her shoulder.

Hinata was enjoying his groans and grunts in her neck. She doesn't have much experience or knowledge when it came to this method of pleasuring her mate, but she was glad to know she was doing a good job. She tried to be careful with her claws; it would be disastrous if she were to accidently cut him. But he didn't mind at all when they made slight contact with his piece, he appeared to enjoy it. Hinata gripped him tighter and increased her pace. She wanted to make him come, to finally reach that special place she's heard so much about.

"Gah, Hina!" Naruto was having a very difficult time forming a sentence. The waves of pleasure slammed into his brain pushing out any form of thought. He bucked his hips into her hand as a tightening feeling formed in his abdomen. He was so close; he just needed one last push.

Hinata sensed her mate's need for release. She pursed her lips in thought as she tried to think of a way to bring him over the edge faster. She recalled one of her friends informing her that a man's balls were extremely sensitive to touch, even more so than his mating stick. She brought her other hand from his shoulder and gently cupped his sac. She firmly squeezed them.

That was the final push he needed.

Naruto threw his head back and bellowed out her name. His release slammed into him like a Tsunami, sweeping him away into the most intense depths of pleasure he's ever felt in his life. Hs mind went black as he shot out load after load of his seed. His body jerked as he rode out the sensations. The pleasantness eventually faded, leaving him completely wiped out. He leaned most of his weight on Hinata as he attempted to calm himself down.

Hinata was more than happy to allow her mate to rest upon her. She was extremely satisfied with herself. She managed to bring her mate to great pleasure, and she kept her promise! She was one step closer to winning him over!

Hinata brought her hand up to her face; there was some gooey white liquid there and the water was quickly washing it off. She stuck out her tongue and lapped at the remaining substance. She knew it was her mate's seed, and she enjoyed the taste. This means she could try the other method of pleasing him without making a mess!

When Naruto finally regained the ability to stand without the fear of falling over, he turned off the water. She stood straight and as Hinata looked up at with confusion.

"Why did you stop the water? I thought we were going to bond…" Fear crept up in her. Did she mess up? Was he upset with her?

"Maybe some other time." He huffed out. He was still a little tired after that intense burst. He couldn't believe he allowed that to happen. But, it was the most pleasurable experience he's had in his life. He glanced down at Hinata before quickly tearing his eyes away. She was still naked, and there was a chance he would become hard again. He had to restrain himself.

"Oh, Okay!" Hinata agreed. He wasn't mad at her! Relief flooded her system.

Naruto opened the shower curtain and grabbed the towel he always had on the towel rack right next to the shower. He quickly dried himself off before handing the towel off to her. Hinata clutched the strange piece of cloth her mate had used. She didn't know what it was, but she mimicked his movements. It wasn't long before she was as dry as him.

He noticed her soggy clothing on the floor. He was confused, what happened to them?

Hinata brushed past him and picked up her now ruined pelt. She sighed; her more human version of her fur didn't do so well in any wet places. If she wanted a new one she would have to transform into her original form, and then shift her way back down into this form again. It was such a bothersome process.

She picked them up, they fell apart almost immediately. "Is there any place I can dispose of these?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, just put them in that bin. "He was referring to the trash can next to the toilet.

Hinata dumped her clothes inside and sighed. Now, she had nothing to cover herself. She wouldn't mind the nudity if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't leave the house with her mate. Well she could, but she would have a horde of horny human males after her tail.

Again.

Naruto noticed her frustrated look and told her to give him a second. He went into his bedroom and threw on a simple pair of grey sweatpants and faded black shirt. He quickly grabbed a pair of old shorts he wore when he was young and an old t-shirt. He quickly rushed back into the bathroom where Hinata was waiting patiently.

Hinata eagerly accepted the clothes from the future father of her children. She had some trouble, but she eventually slipped them on with no problem. The shorts hugged her snuggly. They were basically Daisy Dukes on the female feline. The shirt was also quite snug on her. It clung to her skin, outlining her breasts. Naruto swallowed at the attractive image she created.

"Um, come on. We can watch TV together until they get here." Naruto suggested hoarsely to her breasts. He just couldn't draw his eyes away.

"Okay!" Hinata chirped. She raced past her mate and was seated on the couch in no time at all. This was her chance to snuggle with him!

Soon, Naruto and Hinata were both on the couch. She was glued to his side while Naruto had his arm wrapped around her. This time the TV was showing another anime featuring a man with orange hair and a really big sword fighting off monsters.

They sat in silence, just enjoying the other's presence. They waited and waited, but for some reason, Sakura and Shizune never showed up. It was finally dead of night when Naruto yawned. He was ready for bed. He was about to tell Hinata he was packing it in when he heard her gentle snores. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. It had been giving a very odd anime about a boy hitting people over the head with a golden, bent baseball bat.

He gently lifted Hinata bridal style, she stirred a little but that's it. He carried her over to his bedroom and lied her down on his bed, pulling the covers over her. He gently slipped in besides her. She latched herself to his side. Naruto chuckled; even when she was asleep she couldn't stay away from him. Naruto enjoyed having her pressed up against him. It's what he's dreamed about as a young kid. He decided then and there that having Hinata around could be really fun.

He closed his eyes and allowed his dreams to take over. He couldn't wait for a new day of adventure to begin.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I don't know how long it'll be until I get the next chapter out, but please bear with me. I hope you all take a vote on the poll, and please check out my other stories while you're there! Please remember to leave a review! Also, send me questions or leave them in a review if you have any! Have a nice day!**

**_B-Also if any of you guys read her other stories (yes she's female) then keep an eye out for a reference to this story. It's very hidden. And only I have found it, so look._**

**He's right; I didn't even notice the reference! **

**B- ****_That's because I have the gift of looking beneath the beneath. _**

**You really do, anyway, we will see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there! Here I am, back with an update after an extremely long time! I really apologize for the long wait, but I made this the longest chapter yet for this story to make up for it! I also have a lot of free time right now, so expect another update for one of my stories soon! I would like to thank Hinatalicious, Ayrmed, Lord Farsight, Naruhinalover20, Rose Tiger, ileveria, Solvdrage, Hikari To Seimei, Seeker-Of-Love, ENavarro1, Inuyonas, wandeas, Nahi Shite, Flameraven1, Leaf Ranger, inferno, xGobi No Houkox, Giratina Zero, Boy of darkness, hinataellis, manga flower, Hachibihorn, SilentSambo88, dragonball256, kika04, DarkDragonWolf117, xxXYoumakemesmileXxx, Raja-Ulat, DeisuiNeko, Hazard1122, jeana986, llazo4108822, SkyUnih, Phiver, I am the ultimate hybrid, Guest, evilangel713, Blazze, and LadyMizoLadyKuruLadyHinasslave for reviewing! Thanks so much, you guys are awesome!**

**Now, let me see….Okay, first of all, Naruto won't be turning into a hanyou. I just don't think it's needed to do that so I won't. But, he will be going into his tails modes, and when he does it will have some interesting side effects with Hinata around…**

**Hinata will be introduced to the other rookies in due time, probably within the next few chapters. It just wouldn't be any fun having her locked up in his apartment for most of the story. Her friends will also be making an appearance in my story, although they will never be the main focus. I will make them interesting, and unique, but they won't ever steal the spotlight away from our favorite couple! But they will be paired up with some of the other lovely rookies.**

**Those are all the question I feel I can answer without giving away too much of the story.**

**Now, the poll is still up if you wanna vote! And you probably should, I will be updating my stories in the order of the poll. So obviously Endless Lemons will be up next on my list! I would also like to thank my editor, B for helping me out! Thanks!**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

_Dream Sequence_

_Naruto Uzumaki sat on the grassy forest floor of a forest. It was an extremely beautiful day; the sun was up, shining high in the air. There were birds singing as they danced around the clearing. Naruto sighed and tilted his head back as a gentle, calm wind brushed past him. _

_He heard a quiet giggle besides him. He opened his eyes to find his emerald eyed crush seated besides him. Her short bubble gum colored strands were flowing in the wind. She was dressed in a white sundress and matching sandals. She was absolutely divine._

_He remembered now, he was on a date with her. The two of them were in one of the many forests in the Leaf. They sat in a wonderful clearing, surrounded by trees and the beauty of nature. He inhaled, her sweet perfume wafted into his nose._

_"Here, would you like one?" Sakura offered, offering him a small, bright red strawberry._

_Naruto's cheeks flushed a bright red as she offered him the fruit. It's been one of Naruto's dreams to have his crush feed him food, and now it was actually happening. He leaned his head forward, ready to sink his teeth into the delicious looking fruit._

_Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and rumble. They could hear harsh, thundering footsteps, hundreds of them. Both Naruto and Sakura shot up as angry roars echoed through the forest._

_"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked in complete shock._

_"I don't know, but I'm not going to sit here to find out!" His companion exclaimed before darting into the woods behind them without a single care for the blonde's well being._

_Naruto would've called out to her, but another roar shook the forest as the beasts continued their mad dash through the woods. Naruto stood on his feet and formed a hand sign. He cursed in his head when he realized that he couldn't use chakra. . He decided the best solution would be to follow Sakura's lead and run like the wind._

_The branches and bushes scraped and scratched at his skin as he attempted to flee through them. But alas, it seemed hopeless. No matter where he ran, or how fast, the strange group of creatures were always directly behind him. He wasn't sure why they were following him, but he wasn't about to stop and ask them any questions. He wasn't in the mood to become anyone's lunch today._

_It was like the heavens had other plans for him. Naruto fate was once again sealed by his negligence to pay attention in front of him. A small branch that had fallen from its tree laid in his path. He noticed it a second too late, and stumbled over it before landing hard on the ground. His face lied in the dirt before he groaned and picked himself up. He sat on his knees as he rubbed the dirt away from his eyes. Once he was sure he would be able to see without any obstruction, he paused. _

_There was silence._

_The roaring was gone, the ground was now still, and the absence of sound rang loudly in his ear. It was odd to the young man. Even if whatever had been chasing him decided to stop, there should at least be the sounds of birds and insects flying around._

_Naruto shook his head, There was no time to be concerned about that now. He still needed to keep moving, just in case those strange beings decided to come back. He stood up fully and brushed some dirt off of his person. He cracked his neck before walking forward._

_He didn't make it far._

_A shadowy figure jumped down from a tree and landed in front of him. He moved back, his body tense and ready to either run or fight at a moment's notice. Sweat rolled down his face as a deep growl rumbled from the person they remained crouched on the ground in front of him. He moved back, his body tense and ready to either run or fight at a moment's notice. Sweat rolled down his face as a deep growl rumbled from the person they remained crouched on the ground in front of him. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when the strange person shot up suddenly._

_He was now faced to face with…Hinata._

_She smiled at him as her tail waved happily behind her. She was back to wearing her fur bra and underwear once more. Naruto sighed in relief when he realized it was just her. He had been worried for a second that it was one of the strange creatures from earlier._

_"Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" He questioned her._

_She responded to his question by smiling and tilting her head to the left._

_"Uh, Hinata?" He called out to her. Her staring was making him awkward._

_She giggled at his flustered countenance. She started making her way towards him, her eyes hooded and filled with mischief._

_"I just came here to see my mate. But I found him with someone else. I don't like to share, mate. Did you know that?"She purred out._

_Naruto shook his head back and forth rapidly. He didn't like the smile on her face, mostly because it allowed him to get a good view of her extremely sharp teeth. Perfect for ripping and tearing at flesh, and probably bone too. He backed away from her as she came closer to him._

_He just didn't trust that look in her eye. It was the look of carnal hunger and anger, one that threatened to rip him apart._

_He was finally pressed against a tree, with no method of escaping. He was worried about what his former feline friend planned to do with him. He shivered as a pleasant chill went down his spine as she pressed her entire body up against his. _

_"Mate? What's wrong? You seem a bit tense. Maybe I should fix that…" She spoke in a very sultry purr while maintain eye contact. His eyes widened at her words. How exactly did she plan on relaxing him?_

_He received his answer when her hand shot down into his trouser and grasps his semi hard manhood. He groaned as she carefully stroked him up and down. He clenched his teeth and threw his head back as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Her soft, dainty hand felt like heaven. He didn't think it could get any better than this._

_Hinata decided to prove him wrong._

_"Oh, my poor mate! It seems like I need to do more in order to relax this tense muscle."_

_She slid down his body, an action Naruto paid no mind to. Well, he paid no mind to the action until she pulled down his trousers once she was at eye level with his crotch. Naruto shivered and peered down at her with half lidded eyes. He watched with lust filled eyes as she slowly placed his length into her mouth._

_He groaned as her hot, wet cavern slowly encased his entire piece as she carefully slid him into her mouth, it would be very bad if she cut him with her teeth. Naruto finally threw his head back when he hit the back of her throat. Her tightness was pure heaven, a delightful experience that nearly forced him to his knees. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as she bobbed her head up and down his erect pride._

_End Dream Sequence_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he was stirred from his incredible dream. He could feel the disappointment stirring in him as he stared up at his plain white ceiling. He knew those types of dreams were wrong, but the fact that Hinata wasn't actually there, doing that to him was-

_"Fuck!" _The curse escaped his lips as a tidal wave of pleasure slammed into him. It was very similar to the sensation he was feeling in his dream. Another pleasure filled curse escaped his lips as a long, wet, dexterous tongue massaged every part of his manhood. He gripped the sheets beneath his fingers and threw his head back when he felt some teeth gently scrape against him. The slight pain sent sharp jolts of pleasure through his system.

Naruto managed to control some of his movements and looked down. Sure enough, there she was. The blonde haired ninja groaned once more at the sight laid out before him. His extremely attractive new friend and supposed "mate" was kneeling in between his legs. Her cute, round butt was wiggling high up in the air, her tail slowly waving itself back and forth. . Her clawed hands were placed on the inside of his thigh. They remained mostly still, but at times they would squeeze and stroke the flesh underneath them.

Naruto's breath halted when he saw her soft, pink petal like lips wrapped around his tanned and hardened piece. Her eyes remained focused intently at the task at hand. Naruto felt some masculine pride fill him at the fact that such an attractive girl was sucking him like a popsicle in the middle of a heat wave.

"Gah! Shit!" Naruto moaned out when Hinata decided to add in a purr each time he made it to the back of her throat. He was getting closer, he could feel it.

He reached one of his hands up and intertwined his fingers into her silken blue locks. Hinata halted in her movements when she felt her mate's hand grip her hair tightly. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it definitely gave her the message that she should stop.

She halted in her movements, confused on why her mate wanted her to stop. Was this not good enough for him? Her worries were quickly appeased when Naruto started thrusting in her mouth. He moved his large piece past her precious lips and to the back of her throat. Hinata purred in delight at her mate's obvious enjoyment and enthusiasm.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he increased his speed. Her purr sent wonderful vibrations along his shaft. This had to be heaven; he now truly understood why the Pervy Sage wanted him to sleep with women all the time. If this is what oral felt like, sex must be complete and utter euphoria!

He clenched his teeth, he was getting close. But he still needed a bit more to push him over the edge. Hinata knew this, so she started purring and humming in the hopes that her mate would fall into that wonderful pit of bliss once more. Naruto lasted only a little while longer under her incredible ministrations.

"Fuck, Hinata. Gah!" He managed to gasp out as he exploded into her mouth. His eyes rolled completely into the back of his head and his back arched off of the bed. A wave of ecstasy washed over him, drowning him in a sea of pleasures. It was like each and every single individual cell was set ablaze by the most gentlest of fires.

And he loved it.

Naruto finally calmed after what seemed to be an eternity. He panted heavily as a bit of sweat rolled down his face. This orgasm took more out of him than the one from the day before. His cheeks were flushed, and the air slowly cooled him back to normal temperature.

"Good morning mate! How did you sleep?" Hinata asked perkily from between his legs.

Naruto looked down at her. She was still in her, well his clothes. There was a very large smile stretched out on her face. Hell, it was so large it was almost like she was the one who was pleasured! Naruto gave her a small smile.

"It was fine. But why did you…?" Naruto trailed off at the end. He didn't want to come off as ungrateful, but he heard a lot of women complain about how awful it was to give head. He knew she was more…."enthusiastic" about sex, but still, shouldn't the same thing apply to her?

Hinata just giggled at him. "Oh, my silly, adorable mate! I did it because I wanted to! It's my job to please you, so I will try my best to do just that every single day!"

Naruto flushed even brighter, but some joy filled his heart at his words and his mind traveled into the gutter. She wanted to do this to him every single day….

But still…

"You don't have to do that. I don't want you to feel like you have to please me every single day. Although it would be nice!" He added that last part in when a few tears started to gather in her eyes. Man, it was really an odd twist when it was someone else who couldn't live with the slightest hints of his rejection. Usually it was the other way around, and the rejection was as subtle as a fist to the top of the head. It was a nice change of pace for him to be the one asked for attention. In fact, he really enjoyed it.

"Alright, but I will pay you back somehow." He vowed to her. He made a mental promise to repay her for all the kind things she's done so far, and all the other kind deeds she plans on doing in the future. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd do this, but he was going to do his best to try.

Hinata just smiled and shook her head. He was going to question her when she started to move up his body. Naruto turned an even darker shade of red; his face was lit up with a burning heat as her cleavage was exposed to his hungry eyes. She was slinking up his body in a very attractive, and seductive manner. His heart thudded in his chest as he let out a small shaky breath. He was excited for whatever she decided to next.

The young blonde was mildly disappointed when all she did was lay her head on his chest and snuggle up to him. . A warm feeling spread throughout his body as she cuddled up against him.

"Oh, my kind mate! You don't have to pay me back for anything! I just want to make you happy, no payment is needed. All I need is you." The female feline explained.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I figured as much. But it wouldn't be fair if I didn't do something for you."

Hinata was going to respond to her wonderful, amazing mate when she smelled something. Her eyes widened as she remembered exactly what she did before pleasing him. Her head shot up off of his chest.

"It's ready!" She exclaimed happily.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Hinata just grinned at him, he smile was shining. She shot out of bed so fast all he saw was a blur. She landed on all fours in front of his bedroom door.

"Come on, come on, hurry up!" She beckoned him. She sped out of the door without another word.

Naruto put on a pair of jeans and followed after her. A very delicious and familiar smell hit his nose after he exited his bedroom. He followed his nose and it lead him into the kitchen, where Hinata stood near the stove, placing something into a bowl for him. Naruto took a guess on what it was, but he thought it was too good to be true.

Hinata finished placing whatever it was inside of the bowl. She whirled around in order to give him the bowl. "Here you go! I hope you like it!"

When he saw the contents within the bowl, it was like the gods had shined their rays of luck down upon him. He could hear a chorus of angels singing, and he had to stop himself from crying at the beauty of the situation. Inside the bowl was one of the most delicious delicacies known to man.

Ramen.

Naruto wasn't sure where she learned to cook, or where she got her skills from, but he was so ecstatic he didn't even care.

"How…" He was speechless; he could barely get the words out of his mouth.

She pushed the plate into his hands. He grabbed the bowl, the warmth that radiated from it seemed to light up his whole body.

"I hope you like it! I'm not sure I did it like I was supposed to, but I really, really tried!" Hinata told him. Naruto nodded dumbly.

He carefully grabbed the chopsticks. He took a few noodles and blew on them gently. He placed the noodles inside of his mouth and chewed. He nearly moaned as the wonderful flavor exploded inside of his mouth. Each time he chewed it was like a new burst of flavor in his mouth. He quickly shoveled more noodles into his mouth the moment he swallowed. He quickly devoured the meal, it was better than Ichiraku's!

Once he was finished, he eagerly drank the broth. It was incredible; he licked his lips when Hinata broke him out of his thoughts on the amazing bowl of ramen noodles.

"So you like it right?" Hinata asked in amusement.

Naruto blushed; he was slightly ashamed of his actions in front of a sweet girl. He knew that he ate like a pig; it was something Sakura has told him a million times. He really didn't want Hinata to think of him as some sort of slob. He didn't want her to look down on him that would just be the worst.

"Um yeah. That was absolutely incredible! Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

Hinata's cheeks reddened as a result of his praise.

"Well, I was taught by one the teachers. Once they were sure I couldn't sniff out my mate like the rest of them could, it was decided that I be placed into a more special program. They taught me how to cook, and how to use some of the things that you humans have. Like a fridge, I know what it is and what to do with it." She explained to him.

"That makes sense." Naruto told her. A sudden thought then occurred to him. "Hey, how long have you been in the human world? Shouldn't your family be worried?"

She giggled at him. "Of course they're not worried! We are all bonded, so if I die, then they would feel the loss of one bond, mine. And I've only been gone for two months, nothing to worry about."

"Two months!" Naruto exclaimed. Here in the village, if someone was gone a week without any type of contact Granny Tsunade would send a squad out to find them. Well, he might have been stretching the truth, but still. He couldn't fathom how they could be so sure that one of their own wasn't in any kind of danger.

"Yeah, it's common for us to be away from family for an extended period of time. Especially when we're out searching for mates. We're usually gone for 6 months. So two months away isn't that bad." Hinata assured him.

"But what if you're gone for more than 6 months, but you haven't died yet? Then would your family become worried?" The blonde male questioned her.

"Maybe, but they'll most likely assume that I've met my mate. Which I have." At the last part, Hinata gave him a look filled with nothing but love and adoration. Naruto's cheeks reddened slightly and he looked down.

"Right. But how do they know if you met your mate or not?"

"Well, me and you would have to become permanently bonded, and you would be joined by blood into my family, and me into yours. They would be able to sense that change."

"Permanently bond? How do we do that?"

"We mate of course! Well, there's a little more to it than that, but mating is the most important thing!" Hinata answered happily. Her countenance suddenly grew grim.

"But, you don't want to mate yet, so we will wait to bond."

Naruto felt flattered, and a little guilty. It was clear as day that she wanted nothing more than to mate with him, but he just couldn't do it. He wanted to get to know her first. She seemed too good to be true, and he's had his heart broken a few times by other people. He wanted to make sure that this was real first. He did have 4 months to really get to know her before her family became worried, he was sure that would be a sufficient amount of time.

"So, tell me about your family." Naruto requested.

Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Like what?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe their names and a little about them."

"Oh! Of course!" Hinata nodded her head eagerly. She was ecstatic that he wanted to know more about her. Well, more about her family. But that was okay! Family was an extremely important factor in her life.

"Well, I have a twin, and her name is Hiromi, and she is mated to a nice young male. I have three brothers, who are all triplets and all mated. From youngest to oldest, it goes Han, Hino, Hato. And then I have two twins as my oldest siblings, both mated. One is Honoka, a girl, and the other is Hoshio!" Hinata listed.

Naruto sweatdropped."Um, what are your parent's names?"

"Hitomi and Masahiko."

"I'm guessing your mom named you and your siblings."

Hinata gasped and her eyes widened. "Yeah! How did you know?"

An even larger sweat dropped appeared. "Just a lucky guess. So is it common for your kind to have more than one child at once?"

"Yeah, isn't it the same with you humans?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's the exact opposite for us."

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. That was just so bizarre to her. How could there be so many humans around if they only gave birth one child at a time? It didn't add up in her mind. But she shrugged it off. She wouldn't have to worry about that. She would give her mate a lot of children, maybe four or five at a time. That would be incredible!

"Hinata? Hey Hinata?" She was snapped out of her little day dream about cute little blonde headed kids running around by her mate's voice.

"Yes?" She purred out in response.

"Um, well, I'm not sure when Shizune and Sakura are going to be here, but I'm heading into the shower. If one of them comes by, will you be able to let them in?" Naruto informed the young girl with a nervous blush on his face. The way she purred really messed with his head.

Both of them.

"What? You're gonna go bathe? Can I come? Please?" Hinata pleaded with big, lavender eyes. He wasn't sure he could deny her.

" Please my mate?" She grasped his hand and brought it up to her face where she nuzzled it. "It would be a wonderful chance for us to bond!"

There was no way Naruto could deny her. It was an innocent request, and he was sure he could control himself. Well, he hoped he could.

"Alright, come on." Naruto agreed. He placed the empty ramen bowl on the table and gently pried his hand away from Hinata. He turned and started walking towards the bathroom when he nearly stumbled and fell due to the added weight on his back.

It was Hinata.

Hearing her mate agree to bond with her nearly made her scream with absolute joy. She wanted to start as soon as possible! So she hopped on his back. It was very possible and common to just bond through very simple physical contact.

"Will you please carry me there?" She asked him while her head was buying itself into the back of his neck.

"S-sure." Naruto croaked out. He could feel every inch of her magnificent curved against his back. It was heaven and hell mixed into one. But he would bear through it.

He carefully walked into the bathroom. He tried to ignore the heat in his face due to Hinata constantly rubbing and pushing herself against him.

Once they were inside the tiny room, she reluctantly got off of his back. She realized that she needed to in order for them both to undress. But she missed the contact. And, Naruto missed it too. But he wouldn't tell her that. It wouldn't do either of them very good if she was clinging to him 24/7. It would be nearly impossible to complete missions.

Naruto made sure not to face her as he stripped. It made him feel a little self conscious that she was watching him. Hell, he could feel her eyes eating him! Although, this was a nice boost to his ego. A really nice boost in fact. The thought of him being physically appealing to the opposite gender was incredible to him.

Naruto didn't turn around when he heard the rustling of clothes. He knew that she was probably completely naked behind him. But he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself if he turned around now. He opened the shower curtain switched on the water. The bathroom was nearly silent besides the sound of the water hitting the bathtub floor. Naruto placed his hand under the water to determine when the water was hot enough for both of them. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach as the water temperature rose.

Hinata watched her mate curiously as the water was jetting out of a strange silver object. She knew this was called a bathtub, and it was the place where humans bathed themselves. She just didn't know the names of all the parts that made up the bath tub. As a matter of fact, she barely understood why humans bathed in a small little tub thing. It was small, there was barely enough room for two people, and it took some time for the water to reach the right temperature. It was much easier bathing in a stream, or lake. Or even in those really nice caves where the water was really hot. Those were perfect for the winter.

Hinata shrugged it off, maybe it was because they didn't want to see each other naked. Or they didn't want to be seen naked! But that still wouldn't make sense. What was wrong with being naked? She thought that the humans believed nudity to be a sign of innocence. So why wear the clothes? Especially since when the weather became really warm, humans barely wore any clothing at all! Well, the women barely wore clothing. They looked so odd wearing clothes so tight it was like their body was trying to escape.

Oh well, humans will be humans. As her people would always tell her.

"Is it ready yet? "She asked. The few minutes had dragged on as an eternity for the young girl. She desperately wanted to bond with him! She hadn't bonded with anyone for the past month and a half!

Naruto started a little. The sudden sound of her voice piercing through the silence scared the shit out of him for a second. His heart was thumping loud in his chest. He wasn't even sure why he was so nervous! Well, he did know. It was because he was about to knowingly step into the shower with a member of the opposite sex, someone who was pure sex with legs, and "bond". His nerves were strung high.

"Uh, y-yeah. Just st-step right in" He managed to stammer out.

"Okay!" Hinata brushed past him and entered under the shower head. She giggled, the water hitting her felt really nice. Almost like standing under a waterfall. Okay, so the feeling wasn't even close, but she could still pretend it was. She heard the blue eyed ninja enter into the tub behind her. She whirled around to face him, a large smile on her face.

"Alright! Let's begin the bonding!" She announced happily.

_'Don't look at her chest. Don't look at her chest. Don't look at her- Dammit!' _Naruto mentally cursed as his eyes strayed from her face .They landed on her amazing set of breasts. They were milky white, with amazing pink little nipples at the end. He wondered what it would be like to taste them…..

"Naruto? Where do you keep your cleansing tools?" Hinata asked him. She knew where his eyes were, and she didn't mind in the least. Every single part of her being, mind, body and soul was his now. He was free to stare, and touch any part of her body he wished. But if any other male tried anything, they would be in for a very painful experience.

"Oh, um. Here" Naruto grabbed a bottle of liquid soap that was sitting on one side of the bathtub, and then he grabbed a washcloth from a rack outside of the tub. He squeezed some sop into the cloth and then handing it to her. She beamed up at him.

"Thanks! Now turn around, I want to start with your back!" She instructed him. Naruto did as he was told. He was relieved by her orders: it would be much easier to hold in his nerves if he wasn't staring directly at a naked woman. He felt her press the wash cloth against his shoulder blade, and begin scrubbing gently. It was like a very nice massage, and he enjoyed it. She rubbed it in circular motions, making sure her circles became a little bit bigger each time.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Hinata questioned him after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

She halted her actions at his confusion. "Well, it's time for us to bond. You need to tell me a little about yourself. While I cleanse your body, I must also cleanse your soul. So this is where you talk to me about any troubles you've been having." Hinata elaborated.

"Oh, alright." She continued washing him slowly as Naruto tried to think of any problems he'd been having. He couldn't really think of any recent ones. Well, besides the slight emotional conflict he's been having over her. But that was all he could think of at the moment.

"I've got nothing. What about you?" He asked her in return after a few seconds of thinking.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. She was sure that he had some problems going on in his life. Maybe he just felt she wasn't ready to know of them yet. She pursed her lips. Maybe if she asked him some specific questions, he would be able to answer her.

"What about that scar on our chest? I'm sure there's quite the story behind that that you would like to get off your chest." Hinata brought up causally. She sounded calm, but on the inside she was dying to know the answer to this question. Just the thought of some no named monster trying to kill her beloved mate burned her up on the inside. She just had to hear the story surrounding it. Maybe there wasn't anyone out to kill her mate, maybe he was perfectly safe!

"Oh….You saw that huh?" Naruto frowned. The last thing he wanted to talk about right now was Sasuke. The pain and utter betrayal he felt when his best friend, his brother left was unbearable. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk about it. Especially not with someone he barely knew.

"Yeah, I wanna know who did it and why. I don't like the thought of someone out there hunting you down and trying to kill you. I can't stand the thought of losing you." She admitted solemnly.

Naruto was flattered. It was really nice to know that she cared deeply for his well being. Maybe it was alright to tell her a little bit about what happened…..

"Well, there's nothing much to worry about. The person who did this isn't hunting me down." He assured her.

"But they're still alive?" She asked, pure fury could be detected in her voice.

"Yes, he is." Naruto's hands clenched into fists. "And I promise I will bring him back!" He vowed once more, determination ringing loud in his voice.

"WHAT?!" Hinata shrieked in shock. Her mate wanted to bring this psycho back!? The hell was wrong with him!? "You can't do that!"

"Excuse me?" Naruto turned himself around to face her. There was some anger in his eyes. "I have to bring him ba-"

"Over my dead body! I won't allow you to be killed by this….this…Monster!" Hinata interrupted him with anger present in her eyes also.

Naruto's usually bright blue eyes darkened as he narrowed his eyes at the petite woman. Hearing her call Sasuke a monster hurt something deep inside of him. He tried to calm himself down, but only because she didn't know the whole story yet.

"Look," He nearly growled the word out at her. "He isn't going to kill me, and he c_ertainly_ isn't a monster. He was like a brother to me and-"

"Brother?! Brother?! I'm sorry, but I don't know of any brothers that actually try to kill each other! Well, at least mine don't! And how do you know he won't kill you? He came pretty damn close what's stopping him if you give him a second shot!?" She shot those questions back at him. She couldn't believe her ears, this was just absolutely ridiculous!

"Because I know him!"

"And you didn't know him when he tried to take your life? What are you even saying to me?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He needed to make her understand, and yelling at her and arguing wasn't going to help.

"Look, me and him were very close. " He ignored Hinata's snort of disbelief. "And Sakura is in love with him, and I promised her I'd bring him back. I never go back on my promises so I have to do this."

Hinata's mouth was now open in pure disbelief. Her mate was willing to sacrifice his life for a boy, who already tried to kill him, just so some girl could be happy? What twisted part of human society had she walked into? She inhaled deeply before exhaling. This was not time to judge him; she just had to guide him into the much safer path of all of this.

"Look, how come this Sakura girl can't just bring him back herself?"

"What?" Naruto was befuddled by her question. It was honestly something he never really thought about.

"Well, she loves him, and he's gone. Wouldn't it make more sense if she went out and found him? That way the two of them can be somewhere probably private to work out their feelings. And who cares if it's a dangerous journey, if she truly loves him then it shouldn't matter. True love does triumphant over all." Hinata offered him. It made a lot of sense for this girl to find this almost murderer. They can be reunited, and her mate would be safe.

Problem solved, right?

"Well…" Naruto trailed off in thought. She had brought up a good point. Why doesn't Sakura find Sasuke instead of him? She was supposedly head-over-heels in love with the guy. She's also been training under the strongest woman he knew, so she would be able to put up a pretty good fight. Naruto shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Well, she might get hurt in the process, and she is too precious for me to sit back and allow that to happen. Plus, I already promised her and it would go against my code of honor to break that promise." Naruto explained to her gently.

"I see." She bowed her head down, her hair covering her face. Her ears drooped down also. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little guilt bubble inside of his gut. He hesitantly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" But…." Hinata trailed off, unsure of how to proceed without seeming selfish.

"But what?" Naruto urged her to continue.

"Can't you just break a promise this one time? Please, for me?" She pleaded, her head tilting upward to peer up at him. He could make out tears in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to answer but she interrupted him. It was easy for her to tell that he was going to say no. She grabbed the hand on her shoulder in both of her hands and carefully flipped it over. She nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand. She kept her eyes closed as she did so.

"Please? I've waited my whole entire life for you. I've spent so many days, so many weeks, and months searching for you. Now that I've finally, finally found you, I don't want to lose you."

Naruto's mouth opened and closed several times. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've wanted to find my mate. My mother and father were always so happy together, it was incredible. To me, love like that was worth everything and anything. Not only that, but everyone around me was always talking about how amazing it was being mated, and how it changed their lives! I desperately craved a mate, I craved love, I craved my very own family with little cubs!" She smiled, before it quickly fell into a frown.

"But, when the time came, I didn't find a mate. After watching my sister, and brother, and brother, and brother, and brother, finally find their mates and be happy, I was so excited to also find that bliss! But, nothing. Hiromi found a mate just fine. But me, I couldn't find anyone. I was so sad. I thought I would just be alone forever. It was a silly thought, but it seemed like a very real possibility to me. But when they sent me out to the human world to find a mate, I kept my hopes up! And I was let down once more."

Naruto could feel his heart ache for the young girl. He moved to cup her cheek, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"So I had to go back, alone. I once again kept my head up and started looking to find a mate amongst my kind, but nothing. So I had to head back into the human realm. My only comfort were other friends who were also unmated. "She sighed and looked down; a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Then we were all separated and I don't know where they are. I was all alone for one of the very first times in my life. It wouldn't have been so bad if I knew where I was, but I managed to land myself in a part of the human world I hadn't ventured into yet. I ran into some very mean people and they tried to…" She trailed off and stared down at the floor.

Naruto frowned; he was very concerned on who she ran into and what they did to her. The thought of anyone hurting her brought an uncomfortable feeling to his gut.

"I was ready to give up, to throw in the towel. I just lost all hope in the thought of being happy with a nice, kind, caring mate. But then, I met you." She raised her eyes to meet his and gave him an incredibly warm smile.

"The moment when I sniffed you, and you turned out to be my mate was incredible! I wasn't going to be alone; I had found you after all this time of waiting! I would have kids; I would have someone to care for me almost as much as I cared for them! I would never in my life ever have to be alone again! But now you're telling me that you're willing to throw that all away? And for virtually nothing? I can't…I can't bear to see that happen! I don't want you to die!" Naruto was taken off guard when she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Her body was shaking hard, it was obvious she was crying.

"It's not that I don't think you're strong! It's just…I can tell that you wouldn't try your best to fight this person. If he went to kill you again, you would allow it."

The young blonde bit his lip. She had a nice point. He wouldn't try to hurt Sasuke too badly, he might hold back like he did at VoTe. He gently wrapped his own arms around her and held her gently.

"But if you won't give up your promise, I will make one." Her head shot up. Her eyes were narrowed and filled with pure determination and dedication. "I will be there with you! And I won't allow this person to end your life, even if mine has to be sacrificed in your stead! Because no one will take you away from me, no one!"

He grinned down at her. He had to hold back the urge to cry. He's never had anyone promise to help him, and he's certainly never had anyone promise to give up their life for him. He was now very sure that his young girl was perfect for him. But he mentally vowed to make sure that no one ever came close to hurting her. They would pay very, very dearly if they did because he was becoming very attached to her and very quickly.

"Thank you Hinata." He was genuinely grateful for her support in this.

"It's no problem at all my mate! Now shall we continue to bathe and bond?"

Naruto was about to accept her offer when a loud voice cut him off.

"Naruto! Where the hell are you? We brought the girl's clothes!" Sakura's loud voice rang throughout the apartment.

"Naruto? "Shizune's voice also called out.

His stomach dropped as fear pooled into the pit of his stomach. Sakura and Shizune were here, and he was in the shower with a naked girl with his arms wrapped around her. It wouldn't be long before both women found him in this position. And when they did…

He was dead.

**A/N: There you have it! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and update soon, but I'm not making any promises. Please remember to vote, and to check out my other stories! Please remember to leave a review and have a wonderful day! Peace!**


End file.
